Dios De Las Pesadillas
by dulceInvierno
Summary: Ella era suya… Para torturarla. Para regodearse. Para ser mórbidamente feliz. Él no la dejaría ir... ni planeaba irse a ningún lado.
1. Eterno Purgatorio

**nOta:** un enorme agradecimiento a Mariana y Karencita. De nuevo, sin su ayuda, esta historia ya habría pasado a… la historia**. ****Mi primer Dramione**. No digo que sea perfecto (porque no lo es) pero estoy en extremo orgullosa de él.

Ojalá lo disfruten, y muchísimas gracias de antemano por darle la oportunidad.

* * *

...

.

**...**

**..........**

**..........**

**"DIOS DE LAS PESADILLAS"**

**..........**

**..........**

**...**

**.**

**I ETERNO PURGATORIO**

**.**

**...**

...

.

Y ahí yacía su inmóvil cuerpo, muerto en vida.

Tenía miedo de emitir el más tenue sonido.

Terror a causar el más mínimo movimiento.

No podía darse el lujo de despertarlo, porque una vez que lo hiciera…_él_… no pararía hasta quedar _satisfecho._

Denominarlo _monstruo_ no era suficiente.

Llamarlo _bestia _era ser sutil.

Inclusive… la palabra _asesino,_ quedaba irremediablemente corta.

_Verdugo _de sueños… _homicida_ de ilusiones…_ladrón _de vidas.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era gracioso, no, más bien _patético_ la manera en que ella evitaba lo _inevitable._

Sus ojos miel poseían esa _inocencia _que a _él_ le _enfermaba._

_Ansiaba _despojarla de todos los sueños y anhelos que la mantuvieran en pie.

Porque no había esperanza, habían sucumbido _ambos_ al punto _sin retorno._

No pensaba dejarla ir…

Y él no planeaba irse a ningún lado.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

No podía conciliar el sueño….hacía ya _años_ que Morfeo se había olvidado de ella.

Ahora el _Dios de las pesadillas_ infestaba sus _noches_ al igual que sus _días._

_Él _jugaba con sus _miedos, _alimentaba sus _dudas, _contaminaba sus _recuerdos._

Luchó hasta el límite de la razón, soportando las más inconcebibles torturas físicas.

No quería darle lo que él más ansiaba y ella más celaba…su _esencia._

Y al final _él _la obtuvo. El día que ella _cedió _a sus salvajes pasiones, a sus encolerizados arrebatos, a sus toscas caricias.

El día que Hermione Granger _sucumbió_… el día que Draco Malfoy se volvío_ su primer y último dueño._

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Finalmente llegó el momento que ella menos deseaba. El instante en que su mirada se encontraba con esos impávidos ojos grises; cuando las distancias se acortaban, sus almas se fundían … y _él_ le arrebataba otro trozo de vida.

No habría descanso ésta vez, lo podía ver en sus glaciales facciones… estaba _hambriento_… y sólo ella lograba calmar su _apetito_ por unas cuantas horas.

Sus caricias eran _brutas, dolorosas, posesivas_, marcando cada rincón de su piel.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos moretones y mordeduras adornaban su cuerpo.

Mientras que _él_ mantenía una apariencia indestructible. Una piel pálida, lisa, perfecta.

Por más que _ella_ intentara rasgar con sus dedos su frío contorno, nunca lograba la fuerza necesaria para hacerle siquiera a _él_ una sola marca.

De nuevo la tomó..._ lamiendo_ su cuello, _destrozando_ sus pechos, _lacerando_ sus piernas.

En ningún instante él cerraba los ojos. Parecía que quería grabar en su enferma mente todos los gestos de dolor y angustia que reinaban en el rostro de su _víctima_, satisfecho al saber que era _él _quien causaba toda esa agonía.

La penetró con fuerza, sin piedad o compasión… marcando su _territorio_, definiendo sus _dominios_, imponiendo su _autoridad._

Y _ella_. Ella solo jadeaba, mientras las lágrimas empapaban su rostro, cerrando sus ojos, deseando morir en ese instante.

-_Ábrelos_ – le ordenó.

_Él _jamás permitía que ella soñara con otros lugares lejanos. Quería su _cuerpo,_ su _mente_, a toda _ella_… y la quería _ahora._

No tuvo más remedio, sabía que desobedecerlo sólo conseguiría aumentar su furia y con ello el dolor.

Minutos de _suplicio._ Instantes de _calvario_. Momentos de _aflicción._

Minutos de _placer_. Instantes de plena _euforia_. Momentos de _dominación._

Ella era _suya_… Para _torturarla_. Para _regodearse_. Para ser _mórbidamente feliz._

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Acabó sobre de ella. Sin importarle si _su_ amante había llegado o no, se trataba absoluta y rotundamente de _su_ satisfacción. Ella _no tenía derecho a sentir._

No habían palabras dulces, ni caricias amorosas, ni miradas suplicantes.

Y como siempre, desde hacía ya _cuatro años_, _él_ se levantaba de la enorme cama , se vestía y se iba … a _destruir_ , a _aniquilar…._ acabando con todo aquello que se interpusiera entre _su amada_ y _él._

No hubo frases de despedida. Porque _ella_ ya sabía que _él _estaría de regreso. Para _tomarla _de nuevo. aún estando bañado de _sangre_ de sus víctimas. Recordándole a quién le _pertenecía_ y cuál era su lugar.

Antes de salir por la enorme puerta, sin girarse a mirarla, pronunció los mismos vocablos desde aquella primera vez, cuando él le arrebató su _inocencia._

_-Eres mía, sangre sucia- _

Y sin más se iba.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El silencio reinó la habitación, _su_ habitación.

Él era su _dementor_, despojándola de sus más dulces recuerdos.

No la dejaría ir, de eso estaba segura.

Sólo quedaba _esperar_ a que la vida abandonara su cuerpo, dándole aquello que más anhelaba… _Libertad._

Sin imaginar que aún después de su _muerte_, _él _la seguiría a donde fuera.

Porque _ella_ era _suya._

...

.

* * *

...

_Sari_


	2. No sin él

**Disclaimer:** personajes de JK Rowling

* * *

...

.

**...**

**..........**

**..........**

**"DIOS DE LAS PESADILLAS"**

**..........**

**..........**

**...**

**.**

**II NO SIN ÉL**

**.**

**...**

...

.

Ella era la fragilidad de una hoja justo antes de caer.

Las burlonas caricias de suave brisa besaban sus labios.

Era el momento, la decisión. _No_ habría marcha atrás.

Tomó pergamino y pluma. Sin tinta disponible usó lo único que aún era de _ella. _Algo que no estaba dispuesta a compartir, a mezclar, no con _él._

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Mi dulce pesadilla:_

_Una noche llena de misterios, me envuelve, y decidida te digo adiós._

_Nunca olvides, querido tormento, que soy lo que callo._

_Seré tu diosa serena siempre presente, recuerda mi mirada profunda, que se tornará tu sombra constante._

_Como dios caprichoso, decido. Cual gigante dormido, escondo. Tal héroe mitológico, te dejo._

_Amante prohibido, olvidaste que siempre fui una niña intentando alcanzar el cielo, planeo cumplir mi último sueño._

_Mi sonrisa inmensa será borrada como la solitaria muralla de tus ojos. Me convertiré en la alegría del bosque, dejándote atrás._

_Amargos recuerdos, serán borrados. Tú sigues presente, y ya no puedo soportarlo._

_Parto ya._

_Me llevo conmigo el fruto de tus caricias, conmigo estará a salvo, lejos de tu dolor. _

_Me llevo conmigo los restos de tu alma, son míos, y tú te quedas, solo al final._

_Mi castigo es mi regalo, tu remordimiento mi recompensa. _

_Ruego no volverte a ver, y que ésta sea, nuestra despedida._

_Sufre amor… te lo haz ganado._

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Cual río fluyendo, la vida se escapaba de su frágil cuerpo.

Ella era valiente, osada, decidida, y ésta era la mejor forma de demostrárselo. La última sentencia era de _ella_, no de _él_.

Gritos ahogados, roncos, perdidos. Dolor punzante en su vientre.

Inminente partida.

_¿Qué había hecho?_

_¿Dónde estaba la gloria de una audaz muerte?_

_¿Por qué no escuchaba a los cantos celestiales recibiéndola?_

_¿Y la luz blanca de la que tanto oyó hablar?_

_¿Acaso mamá y papá no vendrían por ella para escoltarla?_

La muerte no era lo que había esperado, y de pronto se sintió _sola_.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dentro de sus postrimeras cavilaciones, recordó esos ojos grises. Fríos como invierno, que le brindaban calor.

Sus manos anhelaban tocar los rubios cabellos. Lacios, delgados, suaves.

_¿Esto era el paraíso prometido?_

_¿Así sería la endemoniada eternidad?_

_¿Extrañando a su verdugo, añorado a su sanguinario caballero?_

Se suponía que escapaba, huía. Esto debería ser _libertad,_ no _suplicio_.

_¿O acaso ella se negaba a ver la realidad?_

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, _él_ era su _edén._

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, _él no_ era un mal sueño.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¿Por qué lo entendía hasta ahora? Era demasiado tarde ya.

No más brutas caricias, palabras susurrantes, posesivos abrazos, embriagantes besos.

No más dulces roces escondidos en bestiales arrebatos.

Hermione Granger era valiente, osada, decidida. Y por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, todos los calificativos de un verdadero Gryffindor no eran _nada_.

_Miedo…_

A quedarse sola, a que todo acabara. A no volverlo a ver. A no sentirlo dentro.

Cuantos momentos pasados, memorias vividas. Hubiera deseado que él la hiciera _suya_ una última vez.

Porque no podía pedirle que le hiciera el amor, por más que lo _anhelara_. Deseaba ser marcada por su olor, sus manos.

Sentirse _de alguien..._

Susurros cual plegarias salían de sus labios _- Draco... - _

Necesitaba verlo de nuevo, quería su frío rostro como última imagen antes de dejar su caído cuerpo.

_- Draco... - _las palabras escapaban en sus últimas emanaciones de aire.

¿A quién debía pedir una última oportunidad?_ Confesar lo verdadero._

¿A quién debía rogar un último deseo? _Volverlo a ver._

_¿A quién?_

Ya no quería morir. Ya no.

No sin_ él. _

_..._

_._

_

* * *

_

...

.

Una disculpa por la tardanza, pero mi laptop anduvo de visita con el técnico.

Pero ya hemos vuelto recargadas :)

_Sari_


	3. Qué has hecho

**Disclaimer:** personajes de JK Rowling

* * *

...

.

**...**

**..........**

**..........**

**"DIOS DE LAS PESADILLAS"**

**..........**

**..........**

**...**

**.**

**III QUÉ HAS HECHO**

**.**

**...**

...

.

La _repulsión_ es una constante en mi cuerpo. El _rechazo_ a todo aquello que es tibio, puro, suave.

No es algo a lo que fui obligado a creer. Mis propias decisiones me han arrastrado a este abismo de agonía.

_Luna maldita_, cual eclipse estelar has decidido arrebatarme la poca luz que me sostenía.

Ella es todo aquello que _nunca_ debí anhelar. Ella es todo aquello que _quiero_ tener.

Su _olor_ me persigue para perderme.

Para ella soy demonio; para mi ella es monstruo, devoradora de excitación, lujuria y cordura.

_Esclava mía._

Por el día no eres _nada_. Por las noches, entro a tu alcoba, para hacer contigo lo que _yo quiera_.

_El miedo ha llenado tu esencia._

Luchaste contra mí, te batiste, y yo estuve ahí para ver el terror infundido en tus ojos.

_Me repudio._

Ir contra toda creencia arraigada en mi conciencia. _Todo por ella._

Eres mi doncella abatida, mi hidalga siempre a un paso del abismo.

_Quiero que sufras lo que yo sufro._

Cuántas veces no envidié el modo que el viento jugaba con tu cabello, el descarado se atrevía a rozar tu piel.

Tu pureza, inocencia, _son mías_. Quiero todo de ti, _me perteneces._

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

De nuevo la noche se ha devorado la luz del sol. El manto nocturno canta con las estrellas.

Ansío tenerte en mis brazos otra vez, probar tus labios, tomarte como cada madrugada.

Lo haré brutal, doloroso. Es _mi forma_ de gritarte lo que siento, memorizando tus dulces sollozos.

La habitación está helada, y no percibo tu peculiar aroma a hojas secas.

El miedo me domina, las ansias me invaden… _¿dónde estás tormento?_

Y ahí, en el frío suelo, yace tu cuerpo.

Un lago teñido de rojo te abraza, _¿qué has hecho?_

Tus párpados cerrados, inexpresivos, apagados. Me aterra pensar que ya nunca los vuelvas a abrir.

En este momento, el odio me invade; no puede ser que, teniendo yo más razones para aferrarte cerca, tú _te atrevas_ a dejarme _solo_.

Como un idiota me abalanzo a tu figura, aprisionándote en mis brazos.

_Despierta._

-_Draco…-_ escuchó la susurrante voz escapar de tus labios –_Draco…_-

_Aquí estoy amor, _pero mi voz quebrada no puede emitir sonido alguno.

Como un sediento atormentado, me atreví a devorar tu boca.

Pero no respondes, frío cuerpo sin vida.

_¿Qué has hecho?_

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ligera cual pluma te levanto ensangrentada.

Con mis rudas manos, busco los latidos de tu alma.

_Ahí están todavía._

No puedo dejarte ir, soy un ser en extremo egoísta, y te quiero conmigo.

_Ingrata, _¿osas irte sin mí? No serás libre _nunca_.

Me asqueo de lo que veo, estoy patéticamente colocado sobre tu cuerpo, abrazándote, deteniendo la hemorragia.

Lágrimas, saliva y sudor son emanados de mi cuerpo a brotes. _No te vayas._

Exijo mis derechos sangre sucia, _regresa._

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un minuto consumió al anterior. El sol caprichoso despertaba punzante.

Mis ojos no se han cerrado ni un instante, con la esperanza de que todas las pociones y remedios que te he administrado surtan efecto.

Sigues ahí, tan serena.

Vuelve soñadora mía, _inventa_ mundos etéreos.

_Embrújame_ con tus palabras, _recita_ con la mirada.

_Juega_ conmigo, _atorméntame_ con tus pasiones.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras mi mente jugaba conmigo crueles bromas de pérdida, divisé algo fuera de lo usual.

Sobre la mesa de caoba había rastros carmesí.

¿Cómo han llegado ahí?

Me aproximo decidido, dispuesto a develar el secreto.

_Su letra._

Consumo las palabras hambriento, _curioso amante condenado_.

Y algo se rompe.

_- Infame traidora, Judas maldito… pagarás caro tu ingratitud -_

…

.

* * *

…

.

Mil gracias a: **Karii Malfoy****, ****Sobeyda ****, ****Holly90****, ****luna-maga****, ****Ela Dakashi****, ****maring****, ****Nix Ginevra Black****, ****RociRadcliffe****, ****betzacosta****, ****ShaDark****, ****Hermaikone-Tonks21****, ****, ****rockpink94****, Rahzel-chan** por sus reviews.

A pesar de que esta historia la escribí y posteé (por primera vez) hace ya casi tres años, es lindo recordar viejos tiempos y recibir su apoyo.

De verdad, muchísimas gracias.

.

Besos

Sari


	4. Reptil Asesino

**Disclaimer:** personajes de JK

Una **ENORME **disculpa por el retraso, pero los otros fics y la escuela me han traído descontrolada.

Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que no vuelva a pasar.

* * *

...

.

**...**

**..........**

**..........**

**"DIOS DE LAS PESADILLAS"**

**..........**

**..........**

**...**

**.**

**IV REPTIL ASESINO**

**.**

**...**

...

.

Párpados voluntariosos rehúsan abrirse.

Cuerpo adormecido.

_¿Esto es la muerte?_

Siendo así, es más tenebrosa de lo esperado.

Oscuro sendero. Olor penetrante.

_¿Estoy respirando?_

_Sí_, mi pecho se ensancha.

_¿Estoy viva?_

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La prisionera tardó infinitas horas en recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

Finalmente los músculos respondieron a sus peticiones.

Su primer comando, fue el abrir los ojos.

_La primera visión, cabellos dorados, granos de trigo._

Era _él_, sin duda alguna sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

Quería correr, tomarlo en sus brazos, llorar en su pecho.

Hasta que divisó el perfilado rostro.

_Sus ojos._

No eran los grises de siempre.

_La carta._

No… debía explicarle.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Por fin, _Judas_ despertaba de su letargo.

Exacerbado había leído el pergamino hasta memorizarlo. Quería _venganza_. Y sabía cómo obtenerla.

- _¿Querías suicidarte mezquina? Tu asquerosa sangre contamina el suelo que pisa_ - recitó colérico.

La situación era sumamente delicada. Hermione debía ser astuta. Utilizar sus únicas armas, el cuerpo y las palabras.

-_ No te temo, monstruo descompuesto_ - ¿De dónde provenía su aparente valentía?, porque lo cierto era que el terror sacudía su débil cuerpo.

- _Quiero ser testigo de tu muerte. Te ayudaré a cumplir tu último sueño_ - ¿Quería morir? Bien, _él _le daría la satisfacción.

- _Te llevaré conmigo_ -

- _Traicionera, insignificante felina, arrastrada salamandra_ - La presión en sus dientes resultaba molesta. ¿Por qué no la eliminaba de una vez?

- _Compartimos el halago_ –

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Ese aroma a crepúsculo seco _lo desconcertó de repente, rabioso se acercó a la impura.

- _No hay tregua, haz cruzado la frontera. Mi paciencia se ha agotado_ - Por todos los infiernos. Un solo movimiento de varita bastaba. ¿Qué lo detenía?

-_ Lleno de furia y lamento, ¿y tú alma?_ - Ella creía que tal vez quedaban los restos de una.

- _La noche entera y tus asesinas palabras se han encargado de sedarla_ - Dolorosa verdad.

_No… por favor Draco, escúchame_. Pero no podía suplicarle, ella más que nadie lo sabía. Sólo lograría aumentar el volumen de su enojo.

- _Terrible dueño, libérame de esta esclavitud_ - Y conviérteme en tu compañera, tu igual.

- _Mi marca quema tu piel, no tienes opción_ - ¿Se atrevía a pedir?

-_ Prepotente ser, hinchado de orgullo, borracho de soberbia_ - Que me tiene extasiada.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¿Osaba insultarlo? Jamás. _Él _era el único con ese privilegio.

Reptil asesino. Tomó el delgado cuello en sus ásperas manos.

- _Saciaré tu inmundo contorno, tortuosa escoria_ - Hazlo_. _Una pizca más de fuerza y lograrás romper su garganta.

_No…_

Acercó el aliento al rostro de su hidalga.

- _Yo me apodero, me abstengo a compartir. Incluso la muerte no puede quitarme nada sin mi permiso_ - Vamos_._ Mátala_, _es el momento.

_No… no puedo. _

- _Yo muero lejana sin comprender_ - ¿Por qué no lo hacía ya? A menos que _él_…

La besó. Húmedo, poderoso. _Calla hechicera. _

Rasgaba los labios, raspaba con la lengua. _Sufrirás maldita._

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-_ Gime flor marchita, mancillado néctar sumiso_ - Y volvía a devorar su boca.

Saliva, dientes, lengua.

-_Esta penuria es más cruda que el metal_ – Mentirosa. Te encanta sentir su poder sobre ti.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- _Emborráchame blanca leche fértil. Retuércete hechicera _– Estúpido. Se dejó embrujar de nuevo.

Descubrió un par de voluminosos pechos. Lamía, mordía.

_- Parásito. Deja de vivir a través de mi alma_ –

Gritó ahogada. El dolor era exquisito.

- _Ofrécete, entrega, aguarda húmeda_ – Desnudó su torso. Quería sentir los pezones erectos de la traidora acariciarlo.

- _Cuerpo maldito, enmancillado, que ya no es mío_ – Temblaba como niña.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo _él_ rió espeluznante.

- _Qué ilusa, nunca fue tuyo. Desde el primer instante que mis ojos divisaron tu figura pasaste a ser parte de mis bienes _-

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Su lengua exploraba la profunda cavidad entre las piernas de su esclava.

-_ Tus jugos corren humedeciendo mis veredas_ - Delicioso.

_-Cascabeleas, me olfateas cual presa, engullas _– Más Draco, más.

_- Bésame con lágrimas saladas _– Quería verla llorar.

- _Lengua ácida, envenenas mis muslos_ - Más bestia, más.

Arqueó su espalda ansiosa, retorciendo las manos entre las sábanas de seda.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Con el paso de los años, cual carne podrida, se había asqueado de su propio cuerpo.

Se sentía vendida, usada por este vil verdugo.

_En este preciso instante el panorama era otro._

Cuando ella creyó que lo perdería para siempre su corazón despertó del letargo, necesitándolo para subsistir.

Porque _él_ era el dolor que le recordaba que la vida aún fluía por sus venas.

_Hazlo…_no sería la primera vez que él la tomara, pero sería la primera vez que ella lo disfrutaría.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hambriento destrozaba.

La marca de sus dientes podía divisarse en todos los rincones que había tocado.

Sus duras manos la despojaban de todo aquello que no fuera piel.

Nunca antes había cerrado los ojos, y curiosamente, le estaba gustando. El no verla implicaba sentirla más.

_Eres mi perdición, no he podido matarte. _Pero soy rencoroso, debes aprender cuál es tu lugar.

- _Obediencia y lealtad, eso era todo lo que requería de ti_ – mordía el lóbulo de su oreja escondido entre los castaños rizos.

- _No hay parte de tu sucio cuerpo que no haya tocado_ – bajó hasta su cuello con su húmeda lengua.

_- Te ofrecí protección, a cambio sólo pedía tu sumisa y podrida alma-_ mordió la piel con fervor, buscando derramar su sangre.

-_¿Qué he recibido a cambio? Tu ingratitud_ – la furia aumentaba.

- _No eres nada sin mi, inmunda escoria_ – sus rudas manos apresaban los rosados pechos.

_- Regalada, vendida, eso eres, traicionera de los tuyos_ – resultaba tan excitante insultarla.

- _No… Draco, por favor_ – susurró desesperada.

_- Cállate necia, de ahora en adelante no tienes permitido hablar sin mi permiso_-

Ella se sintió de pronto perdida.

Disfrutaba las rudas caricias, pero las venenosas palabras… _eran la muerte misma_.

Ambos sucumbían al pasional momento.

Calor, intensidad, deseo.

El instante en que ambos se fundirían se acercaba…

_- No eres digna de mí, sangre sucia- _

Y sin más, _él_ se levantó de la inmensa cama. Sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada, salió del cuarto.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Él_ la había hecho sentir _éxtasis puro._

_Él _la había tocado como nunca antes.

_Él _la había_ arrastrado_ a la completa entrega.

_Él _la había _abandonado_ justo en el momento en que todo sería consumado.

_Él_ ya no la consideraba lo suficientemente _digna_ para ser tomada.

El débil corazón de la leona, terminó por romperse.

_Ella ya no era suya._

_Y él se había vengado._

...

* * *

...

.

Muchísimas gracias a: **Albaex, ****Holly90**** , ****ShaDark**** , ****Sobeyda ****, Hufflepuff, Arania, ****rockpink94**** , ****Karii Malfoy**** , ****andeli Malfoy Cullen**** , ****Hermaikone-Tonks21**** , ****RociRadcliffe**** , ****Ela Dakashi**** , ****Cazweet** por sus reviews. Me super mega hiper encantan :)

Y de nuevo, mil** MIL **disculpas por el retraso. Procuraré que no vuelva a suceder, pero de veras, la escuela y los otros fics me tienen atada de manos y pies… sospecho que mi musa va a renunciar de un momento a otro, porque la hago trabajar horas extras y ni siquiera le pago un digno salario :P

.

Hasta el próximo

_Sari_


End file.
